The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Kalanchoe plant, botanically known as Kalanchoe blossfeldiana, and hereinafter referred to by the name `Purple Jaqueline`.
The new Kalanchoe is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hinnerup, Denmark. The objective of the breeding program was to create new freely-flowering Kalanchoe cultivars with compact plant habit and excellent postproduction longevity.
The new Kalanchoe originated from a cross made by the Inventor of the Kalanchoe blossfeldiana cultivar Juliana, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,228, as the female, or seed, parent with the Kalanchoe blossfeldiana cultivar Jaqueline, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,424, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Purple Jaqueline was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Hinnerup, Denmark.
Asexual reproduction of the new Kalanchoe by terminal cuttings taken at Hinnerup, Denmark, by the Inventor, has shown the the unique features of this new Kalanchoe are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.